


'Til Death Do Us Part

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: Because fifteen minutes is more than nothing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the [中文](http://luffysweetieursosexy.lofter.com/post/1d491e2c_d41ae9e) translation for this story, thanks to this piece of heaven <3

Wade had promised many times that he was going to stop. Everyone keeps telling him that what he does is not good for him or anyone around him. He promised - yes - but when you are not the one suffering, it is very easy to give advice. No matter how much he promised, he just can’t stop.

Everyday feels empty until he slips back to what everyone calls a mistake, but they don’t understand. How can he promise to stop something that is supposed to be bad, when it makes him feel so alive?

"Alright guys, see you again next time we meet."

[Ugh! Not again.]

{Here we go, say hi from us.}

[So pathetic, jesus.]

{You just say that because we die with him and...}

Wade pressed the trigger and it all went silent, his surroundings turned dark and he was now somewhere he knew very well. He has been here so many times by now.

He waited for a while before a knowing figure appeared in front of him, so he stood up with a wide smile.

"Hello, sweetheart!"

"You keep coming." said Death, not impressed anymore.

"And it is always good to see you again, love."

Even without eyes, Wade could feel Death rolling them while letting out a sigh.

"You break my heart every time." she said, brushing a bone finger down his cheekbone. "You used to come here to meet me so often."

"I still do. You know my love for you is huge."

"Not as much as it is for another."

Wade didn’t answer. He loves to meet Death, but all this chattering was taking some precious time away from him. Death understood, but before leaving, she leaned over and kissed him. He returned it with tender passion, all he has is love for her, he really does, especially for what she does for him.

"Wait here." she said turning back from where she came. Wade stayed there anxious, fixing his clothes, checking his breath. Everything seemed fine, but he was as nervous as the first time they met.

"You came back." said a sweet little voice behind him, a honeyed chord that always sent shivers through his body.

"Baby Boy!" He greeted happily turning around to lift in the air the love of his life. Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck.

"I missed you." he said softly and buried his face in Wade’s neck, taking a deep breath of the perfect scent the merc had, his merc.

"I always miss you." Wade replied, holding the other tight and nuzzling his hair. How much he misses that sweet smell and that fluff of a hair.

"How is everything going?" asked Peter pulling back to face him.

"As always, still not the same, you know..." Wade looked down, trying to stop the lump in his throat.

Peter started tracing the scars on Wade’s face with his fingertips, watching every move his fingers made. Wade just stared at the boy’s face. This is all he wants, all he can ask for, just holding the other tight, with that warmth against his body, feeling more alive than he does up there. Stay like this forever, not only fifteen minutes, why can’t he?

Wade slowly sat down with Peter on his lap. He leaned against Peter’s chest and stayed there as the other kept massaging his head.

"She doesn’t talk much, you know." whispered Peter.

"Death?" he looked up to find Peter’s eyes.

"Yeah, but I asked if next time it could be thirty minutes... I think she said yes."

Wade chuckled and hugged him tight again. "Then maybe next time I’ll bring the lube."  
Peter laughed loudly and placed a kiss over Wade’s bald head.

"Please do, though thirty minutes won’t be enough."

Wade kissed him all over the chest, before going up to the collarbone, rubbing his nose in between, before he continued to his neck, softly kissing him there, feeling every bit of skin he could reach. His hands trailing over Peter’s back until they found Peter’s hair, where he gently buried his fingers in the fluffy mop. He stayed there nuzzling against Peter’s neck, every little detail is important, he needs this as long as he can have it.

"You should not come so often." said Peter softly against his ear. "I know you miss me, and I miss you too, but it’s not good for you nor anyone around you."

"I can’t die, so I won’t stop... Don’t ask me to, please."

Peter lightly chuckled, but it was a sad, Wade could notice, and that breaks his heart.

"Even if I wanted to ask, it probably wouldn’t sound real…” Peter admits. “My stomach contracts with excitement every time she tells me you came."

Wade closed his eyes and bit his lips. He can’t cry, not here, not in front of Peter. Because Wade knows Peter will get concerned, and feel guilty, and that’s the last thing Wade wants to happen.

"My heart does the same when I hear your sweet voice, so I think we’re even."

Wade leaned over and pulled his head back to find Peter’s lips. At least he could stop some of the tears this way. The kiss was tender and full of the love they so desperately needed to share. The taste of their lips and how well they complemented each other, as if they were simply made to be attached, and how wrong it felt that they had to be so distant for so long.

Peter grinned between the kiss and broke it in order to laugh. "You are going to devour me."

"Isn’t that the whole idea?" Wade asked pressing back against those lips. Peter giggled and let him have at it.

"Aunt May says hi." Peter mumbled.

"I miss that sweet smurf." said Wade resting his head on Peter’s shoulder.

"She misses you, too... How is Ellie?"

"Missing you. She sends her love and made some drawings for you, maybe next time I could bring them."

Peter smiled and rubbed his cheek against Wade’s head. How much he misses the amazing soft patterns of his skin, and how good it feels against his.

"Take care of her, okay? That means taking care of yourself, too." Wade didn’t answer. Without Peter it was so hard to be fine. Peter seemed to read those thoughts as he simply continued. "Wade... Promise me you will."

His name coming out of his now gone husband was shattering his heart. Why did the world have to be so mean? Why couldn’t destiny just let him be happy? Instead of taking away the only person in the world that would never let him crash, the only one who truly loves him for who he is and cherished him as the most precious creature on earth. The most perfect human being on the planet, whose soul is so pure that his body shines in this place. His one and only, his everything. Why?

"I take care of myself." he whispered, not looking at the other in the eye. He just couldn’t right now. "What is a little blood if it takes me back to you?"

Peter sighed and kissed him on the head again. His body was getting translucent, which meant it was time to go. Wade pressed Peter against his chest as tight as he could, cursing the world for not letting him stay between those arms and be happy forever. As happy as they used to be.

"Iloveyou,Iloveyou,Iloveyou,Iloveyou," he kept saying without letting him go.

"Me too, baby. Please listen to me, even if we are apart, I will always be there, don’t forget that." Peter kissed Wade, and cupped his face to look him straight in the eyes, tears precariously close to falling. He couldn’t take it anymore, so he pressed Wade’s head into his chest.

"We will see each other soon... Just please take care of yourself." Wade shook his head, pressing tighter. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn’t it be him instead? Why the little man who owns his heart? Why?

Peter’s hands now felt ghostly. "Do it for Ellie." he continued, as his voice kept getting farther away. "She needs you Wade... Do it for me."

Suddenly he disappeared and Wade felt the mattress under his body, the warmth of Peter’s body was still there, pressed against his chest, he could barely feel it, but it was there.

He didn’t open his eyes, he wanted to cry and scream and break everything around him, or maybe take another shot in the head, and plead Death to give him more time. No matter how much she insists that once a day is more than enough.

After a long time lying there, he gave up, realizing he was not going back any time soon. Or that Peter was not coming back either, no matter how much he tries to.

Wade opened his eyes to find a very empty apartment surrounding him. Ellie would probably be home soon, so he needed to clean up. Slowly he stood back up to grab the dirty sheets, in order to put them in the washer.

Turning his head to the nightstand he found the picture Peter furtively took of them once when they were laughing between a kiss. They were so happy. They loved each other so much. Nothing or no one mattered when they were together, only them. That was all they needed, that is all Wade needs, and that...

That right there is why he can’t promise to not go back to Death for him, because fifteen minutes is more than nothing.


End file.
